


It Did

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Max are on a stake out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Did

 

“Can you stand still for two seconds?”

He stared at her and gave her his best smirk, planted his arms across his chest and counted. “One one thousand, two one thousand.” He looked down at himself, then back up at her. “Why yes, I can.”

“Smart ass.”

“Alec, actually. You could have named me ass, I mean it is my best feature.”

“Should have gone with my first instinct and named you dick.”

“It is debatable I guess, which is my best side, but really… there’s not a bad side is there?”

Max moaned into her hands and Alec couldn’t help but feel good about it. Honestly, Max was too high strung. She needed to learn to relax and have a little fun. And Alec was bored.

It was a stakeout and the last thing he wanted to be doing tonight, but Eyes Only needed Max and Max needed him so there he was.Good little soldier boy bored to tears on a Friday night because he hadn’t learned to say no to the friendly neighborhood pain in the ass.

He sat down on the edge of the couch and watched through the window.It wasn’t that big a deal and he had no idea why Max wanted him there.It was just a peep show really.They were supposed to watch some building and see what happened after hours there.

Max sat beside him, nudging him with some water and he took it gratefully. Not as grateful as if it’d been something a hell of a lot stronger, but hey, who could blame him.

“So… this the way you prefer to spend Friday nights?”

Max cuffed him in the back of the head and he laughed. “Shut up Alec.” There was laughter in her voice as she said it though and he knew he’d made her smile. “Look, I appreciate you coming out tonight.”

“Why am I here?”

She looked down and seemed slight embarrassed before she answered. “Maybe I just wanted someone to hang with while I was stuck here?”

“That so?” She shrugged. “So why me? Cause I gotta tell you, I know I’m not your favorite person.”

“It’s not that I don’t like you Alec,” she said and there was something strained in her voice.

He knew they’d had a rocky start and he really couldn’t blame her.Didn’t blame himself either, but he knew she and Logan both still did.He had been a soldier then, doing what he was told without question, just like he’d been programmed and reprogrammed to do.

“I just don’t always know what to do around you.”

“Speak your mind Maxie. It’s all you gotta do around me.”

She looked at him for a minute, then looked down, but her hand came up, resting on his knee for a second. “That’s all it takes?”

He looked at her hand, heard the quickened breath and saw the downcast eyes and suddenly it all made more sense. He wasn’t sure if this was her idea of a rebound or just loneliness, but he understood.

“We’re on the job Maxie, so you just do what you’re here to do, alright?” He asked as he grabbed her around the waist and settled her on his lap, still facing the window and the building they were watching.

Max shivered but didn’t fight him, didn’t even comment as his fingers began exploring her back and shoulders in long firm strokes. His fingers brushed against the nape of her neck and she hissed when he touched the barcode, tensed when his hands went into her hair but relaxed completely when he tugged gently.

He stood slowly so she could move up for him and when she tried to turn he pushed her shoulders forward again, keeping her on target. He pulled her shirt from her pants and had it off in a moment, followed by her bra. His own shirt came off and he leaned forward, letting naked flesh touch, feel the heat of another body so close and warm and wanting.

He undid his own pants and kicked off his shoes and watched as she did the same. When he pushed his down and kicked them to the side, he slid his hands up to her hips, then edged his thumb under the waistband and pulled them down. She stepped out of her pants and as he made his way back up her body, he licked and kissed and tasted her, stopping to bite lightly at the base of her ass and the skin just to the side of the dimples on her lower back.

When he sat down, he reached up and pulled her into his lap again.She moaned softly at the feel of skin on skin and ran a hand up her back again as he rolled his hips up into her.She hissed and he felt her hand between her legs, felt her touching his cock and guiding him inside her.

She was hot as hell and being buried inside her without the need to be gentle or slow or less than who he was made him feel intoxicated.He put his hands on her hips and began moving her, letting her ride him like this, his own hips thrust in time with her.

It didn’t take long with her moaning over him and clenching tightly around him before he felt orgasm approaching. He reached around her, fingers deftly finding the right spot and began to rub and roll over it, leaving her panting and begging for more. Her hips became stuttered as he pushed up into her and when she came it was with his name on her lips as he continued to push in and out.

The way her body reacted to her orgasm sent him over the edge as well and it took a few minutes before he could think clear enough to even think about getting her off his lap.

She saved him from having to say anything by standing up and grabbing for her clothes. She dressed in silence and he took a cue from her and did the same thing.

When they were both settled back onto the couch, sitting side by side he couldn’t help it anymore. “So, this is seriously what you call a date?”

She cuffed him on the back of the head. “Shut up Alec.”

When she turned to look at him though her smile was soft and there was something warm and relaxed there that hadn’t been before. “Worked, didn’t it?”

He tried to think of a good comeback, but there wasn’t one, because really, it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Alec/Max, stakeout.


End file.
